1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to compositions and methods for the separation of solids from water. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the use of soy based dewatering agent solutions to improve the separation of solids from water.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dewatering of municipal and industrial sludges (slurries) containing suspended organic solids is typically accomplished by mixing the sludge with one or more chemical reagents in order to induce a state of coagulation or flocculation of the solids. The solids are then separated from the water using mechanical devices, such as plate and frame filter presses, belt-filter presses, centrifuges, and the like.
In a typical municipal sewage plant, wastewater remaining after coarse solids are settled out of the incoming sewage influent is conveyed into a biological clarifying stage, where the dissolved and suspended organic material is decomposed by microorganisms in the presence or absence of air. These processes are referred to as aerobic digestion and anaerobic digestion, respectively.
The organic matter obtained as a result of this decomposition is largely bound in the form of a mass of microorganisms. This mass is precipitated as an activated sludge. The water may be released into waterways or allowed to seep away in sewage irrigation fields, but the activated sludge must be dewatered prior to disposal.
The objective of a dewatering process is to maximize the efficiency of water removal, as decreasing the amount of water retained in the dewatered solids (sludge cake) leads to decreased transport and disposal costs. Moreover, obtaining a dry sludge cake after the dewatering process can eliminate the need to subject the cake to an incineration process, thus eliminating the need for further fuel costs and time expenditure.